The present disclosure relates to an information processing device. Specifically, the disclosure relates to an information processing device that treats images, an information processing method, and a program that causes a computer to execute the method.
In the related art, there has been proposed a subject recognition technique for recognizing what the subject included in an image generated by an information processing device such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera (for example, a camera-integrated recorder), or the like is. As the subject recognition technique, for example, a face detection technique has been proposed which detects the face of a person included in an image through image processing using feature amounts such as luminance, color, and the like.
In addition, there has been proposed a technique for identifying whether a face detected using the face detection technique as above is the face of a specific person.
For example, an image processing device has been proposed in which local feature amounts among a plurality of feature points disposed in a fixed interval on a face included in an image are detected by a Gabor filter, and the face of a person is identified using the detected feature amounts (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-4003). In the image processing device, feature points separately positioned in a fixed interval on the face included in the image are detected, and the local feature amounts of the feature points are detected by the Gabor filter. Then, by computing the extent of similarity between the detected feature amounts and the feature amount of a face that has been registered in advance, the face of the person is identified.